Some recent mobile phones can store information for use in conversation. Examples of the information for use in conversation are date and time, such as a schedule, and numerical information, such as the price and number of goods. The information for use in conversation mentioned above is mainly used for business conversation. The information for use in conversation is generally input to a mobile phone with an input device of the mobile phone or through the reception of email including such information and is stored in a recording medium in the mobile phone. The stored information can be called up onto the display of the mobile phone through the execution of an application program for viewing the information.
Mobile phones generally incorporate a dedicated operating system (hereinafter referred to as an OS) and one or more application programs (hereinafter referred to as applications) in advance. The one or more applications include an application for calling up the information for use in conversation mentioned above.
The OS processes a voice call while a mobile phone is in service. In service, the OS limits the execution of applications or processing operations thereof. This can reduce the influence of the operating load of the applications on the voice call processing of the OS, thus maintaining the quality of a voice call.
Examples of typical technologies related to the above description include Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2005-121531, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2006-252218, and Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2002-261919.
Some recent mobile terminals perform call processing with a versatile OS; for example, mobile terminals called smartphones in which a mobile phone and a PHS (personal handy phone) or a wireless IP phone and a PDA (personal digital assistants) are combined. Mobile terminals that process voice calls with a versatile OS have specifications in which users can freely add applications. In the mobile terminals that process voice calls with a versatile OS, the versatile OS does not limit the operation of an application during a voice call. Accordingly, the user can operate an application by operating the mobile terminal even during a voice call. This allows the user to view information for use in conversation and to use it for conversation by the operation of the application.
However, the operation of an application during a voice call consumes resource(s) of the mobile terminal, which may hinder smooth voice call processing of the versatile OS. The hindering of smooth voice call processing may degrade the speech communication quality and/or disconnect the voice call.